Home In His Arms
by SpaghettiSophie
Summary: **UPDATE COMING SOON** Based after Season 3. While Andy and Nick are on Project Dakota something unexpected happens to them both. Read on to find out (I didn't want to ruin the surprise). Will update summary as more chapters are added. Rating may change.
1. Home Sick

**A/N: Hi All, so I thought it was about time to write a Rookie Blue FanFic as I LOVE the show and I have more or less read every FanFic on the site for Sam and Andy. I must admit I am a bit obsessed and I can't wait for June when Season 4 will be back! So please read and let me know what you think, this idea has been bugging me for weeks and I have finally got round to typing it up. I know I've put Sam/Andy as my main characters but I must warn you all that Sam is not really in this chapter, this is kind of a Prologue to the story so everyone is on the right page **** I hope you all like it! x **

Chapter 1: Home Sick

Andy had been undercover for 3 days and they had been hard, she was really home sick and she had never felt so alone. Andy was sat in her cover apartment; that she was meant to be sharing with Nick but he had left 2 days ago.

*TWO DAYS PREVIOUS*

Andy and Nick were in their cover apartment as the phone rang. It was still weird round the apartment as they had only been there about 18 hours and 10 of those hours they had been asleep; well attempting to sleep and both Nick and Andy were missing Gail and Sam.

Nick answered, "Luke?"

"_Gary, (Luke was using Nick's UC name) I have an important message for you." Luke said _  
_"Ok" Nick replied confused they hadn't been there 24 hours yet, but his mind jumped straight to Gail._

"_Can you meet me?" Luke questioned_

"_Yes" Nick was really worried now; it must be something serious as meeting with handlers were kept to a minimum at the start of an UC operation._

"_20 minutes, you know where and come alone." Luke hung up before Nick had chance to reply._

Andy tried to listen to Nick's conversation with Luke; he looked terrified and confused for the very short conversation. Andy waited for Nick to put the phone down before asking.

"What's up?!" Andy asked with a sense of urgency in her voice.

"That was Luke, he has an important message for me and he wants me to meet him in 20 minutes alone." Nick replied quietly, he was still trying to process the conversation.

"That's very strange" Andy replied even though she knew Nick wasn't listening. She could tell he was worrying about Gail. She would be the same if she was in his shoes. Andy didn't voice what was going through her head as it would be the same as what was going through Nick's head.

"N...Gary you need to go now." Andy said. She was still trying to get used to their UC identities.

Nick was on autopilot, he only came out of the trance he was in when he pulled into the abandoned car park and saw the car. As he pulled nearer to the car Luke got out and walked toward him. Nick stopped the car and got out to meet Luke.

"Someone is waiting for you in the car, I'll wait in yours." Luke said as he walked towards Nick.

As Nick approached the car everything went through his head. He opened the door to the rear passenger side and got in.

"Gail..." Nick didn't get chance to finish his sentence before Gail hugged him.

"Shhh, I'm good." Gail said knowing that Nick would be really worried about her.

Before Gail could finish her sentence and tell Nick the reason she was in the car.

"Gail, there is something up. I know it otherwise you wouldn't be here."

Gail put her hand up to stop Nick, the past 48 hours had been the most stressful in her entire life, and when Nick didn't show at the penny it got a whole lot more. Gail had pleaded with Frank and Luke to let her go with Luke to tell Nick, it was her news to tell, not Luke's.

"Nick, there is a reason for me being here. If you would just be quiet for 2 minutes I will tell you." Gail said putting a finger to his lips to stop him from speaking. Gail took a deep breath, here goes nothing she thought.

"I'm pregnant." Gail whispered. She didn't realise how nervous she was about telling him until this moment.

Nick was stunned he couldn't speak; he closed the already small gap between him and Gail and kissed her like he'd never kissed her before. It was a kiss filled with passion and happiness. Nick and Gail held each other for what felt like a lifetime but in reality it was only a couple of minutes.

Nick was the one to break the silence, "So what are we going to do now?" It was a rhetorical question but one he was still trying to answer. In his heart all he wanted to do was to go back with Gail but he didn't know how that would affect his work. He didn't know who knew, he guessed it was more than Luke as Gail wouldn't have been allowed to come with him if someone higher up didn't know and this wasn't a scheduled meeting. Every possibility was going through his head when Gail answered the silent questions.

"Nick, I know you're probably really confused at the moment but this is your decision. I had to tell Frank when I found out you were in the task force. You can stay if you want or you can come back with me. It's your decision you don't need to worry about the task force or Andy they can have someone lined up to take your place if needs be, Frank understands if you want to come home and he wanted me to tell you that you don't need to worry about your job." Gail took a deep breath when she finished.

"There is no question about it babe. I will come home with you, I wouldn't dream of leaving you to deal with this on your own and I want to be there for everything. I did worry but only about losing my job and not being able to support you and our baby." Nick replied almost instantly after Gail had finished, once she told him what frank had said his mind was made up.

They kissed once more before Nick got out of the car to inform Luke of his decision and to double check that someone else would take his place because he wouldn't be able to live with himself if something happened to Andy if he left her alone.

Nick had only been gone for 30 minutes but Andy was already feeling his absence. She hadn't quite got to know their new apartment yet and she was worried about Gail. Andy started learning her new identity because tomorrow she would have to go out into the world as Candice Green the drug addict waitress who had achieved nothing in her life.

When Nick got back to the apartment, without Gail, they had decided that it would be the safest option for Luke to go back to the station with Gail and leave Nick to tell and Andy and wait to be picked up. Luke had promised that he would find Andy another partner quickly as Nick was leaving ASAP. They had also decided that it would be easier to pull Nick out straight away as they had not made any contact yet and no-one would know if he left at this stage so no cover story would be needed. They could simply put someone else in as Gary.

"Candice?" Nick called out when he opened the door to what was now Andy's apartment.

"Gary, your back already?" Andy replied when she heard Nick come through the door. She had expected him to be longer but she was happy he was back.

Nick explained everything to Andy about Gail being pregnant and that Frank and Luke had promised that she would have a new partner soon. Nick also apologised for leaving her so soon in to the op. Andy understood why Nick had to leave and it made sense to leave now instead of in a couple of weeks.

Nick left an hour later, promising that he would make sure someone else would fill his place soon. Andy only congratulated Nick and told him to pass her love on to Gail. She didn't voice the worries and concerns because Nick needed to go; Gail would need him more than she did.

Andy made dinner for herself and sat in front of the TV with it; letting her mind wonder about who would take Nick's place. She hoped it was someone from 15 that she knew and trusted otherwise this job was going to be hard, when she found out her partner was Nick; she was glad; they had become good friends and she trusted him with her life. Andy's mind went to a place she didn't want it to go, she trusted someone else with her life and secretly she hoped it would be him that joined her on the task force.

*PRESENT*

Andy had gotten the phone call that morning to say that they had found her another partner and that they would be joining her that afternoon. She was nervous about who it was and wondered why they had had to change her story slightly as to her relationship with this new partner from her brother as that is what Nick had meant to be. Andy had gotten a job as a waitress in a restaurant yesterday but she hadn't given many details about herself so it didn't matter what relationship this new partner was to her.

The plan was that Andy would be meet Luke and her new partner at the designated meeting spot at 2pm. It was already 1:30pm so she decided it was probably time to get ready to leave.

**A/N 2: Sorry to leave it there but I thought it was a good place to end the first chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. I will start writing chapter 2 and post ASAP **** thanks for reading!**


	2. A Welcomed Surprise

**A/N: Hi all, Thank you all so much for all the follows/favourites and reviews! I woke up yesterday morning to 45 emails from FanFiction which was amazing. So I thought seen as you're all amazing that I should get a move on with this chapter. So here it is and I'm sorry for the cliff hanger but I thought it was a good place to stop the prologue, before we get to the good bit. Also most of you I'm sure guessed who her new partner would be **** also the next chapter won't be up as quick cos it's my mums birthday this weekend so busy busy **** Enjoy! x **

Chapter 2: A Welcomed Surprise

Andy had never felt so nervous in her entire life; she was sat in her car waiting for her new partner to show. At 2pm on the dot a car pulled into the abandoned car park and Andy got out of the car. Luke was first to get out, when the last person got out of the car Andy's heart stopped. The pair locked eyes and in that second all Andy wanted to do was run to him, but then she remembered all that they had been thought over the past couple of months and the worry of where they stood now with each other was hanging over her.

When Luke had asked Sam to join the task force in place of Nick, he was shocked as he wasn't stupid and had figured out that Andy was on the task force and was meant to be partnered with Nick but for whatever reason he had come home before they had started there op. When he figured where Andy was, he wished he could be on it with her at least then she couldn't run away and he could prove to her that he meant what he had said.

Even though Sam knew what his answer would be when Luke asked him he still took the day to think about it as maybe Andy had taken the task force as a reason. But he came to the conclusion that he was done living without her and that if he didn't take it and anything happened then he wouldn't be able to live with himself.

All the way to meet Andy, Sam was nervous he'd never been so nervous in his life. How was she going to react when she found out that it was him? Would she be happy? Or sad? How were they going to make this work? Luke had given him the information on the case and his new identity. They had changed his identity from Nicks as Sam had gone UCs before and also the relationship between him and Andy would have to be a factor. Luke had also told Sam that Andy didn't know of the changes yet so he would have to tell her, which made him wonder how that was going to go down.

When Sam got out of the car at the meeting point his eyes locked with Andy and in that moment everything disappeared. He just wanted to scoop her up and kiss her till he ran out of air and never let her go again.

It was Luke who broke the silence, "So you both have a job to do. I will see you in a week. If you need me before then you know how to contact me."

Andy nodded to Luke and got back into her car, in the driver's seat. Sam nodded to Luke as he walked towards Andy's car. He walked around to the passenger seat and threw his bag in the back seat. Once he had shut the door and Luke had left the car park, Andy started the car. Both of them were waiting for the other one to speak first, when Sam finally broke the silence they were nearly home.

"I'm sorry Andy. Please say something."

"I'm not sure what to say Sam, to be honest I'm happy you're here but things have been all over the place with us recently and I think this could actually be a good thing for us as neither of us can run away. We've both left the other and for the time being that isn't an option. But I'm not sure where we stand with each other and I don't know where my head is at regarding us either." Andy was being honest with herself and Sam at the present moment they was nothing else they could do. Andy was assuming that Sam was also going to have to be her partner in more ways than one during this UC as he hadn't yet brought up how his cover was related to hers.

As Andy finished they pulled up outside their apartment block, "This is our place, I think we need to have a proper convocation about all of this but now isn't the time as I'm working from 3:30pm and I need to get ready. Also you need time to settle in and sort out your cover." Andy was delaying their convocation but she had more important things to worry about as they were still working and they had a job to do.

"Yes I agree, we do need to talk about this and we need to decide how this is going to work while were here. Okay, are you ok with work? Do you need me to do anything? Regarding the job or the apartment?" Sam felt like he had to make that clear as he didn't want Andy to think that he thought she couldn't do the job on her own.

"No I'm fine thanks. If I need you while I'm at work I'll ring on the burn phone. I'm assuming that were meant to be in a relationship for our covers?" Andy needed confirmation for work in case someone asked her anything.

"Yes, we've been together a long time. I'll give you the information while you're getting ready." Sam knew Andy needed to know this information for the job and she would need answers if anyone asked at work. But it was still hard to talk about.

Andy lead Sam up to their apartment and once inside she gave him the very short tour. The place was small but had two bedrooms, it wasn't a bad place but they were meant to be drug addicts. Andy left Sam to settle in while she went to change for work and Sam had given her a piece of paper with some information on that had to be burnt when they had memorised it. Andy remembered a point Sam had made a while back about keeping covers close to the truth. Andy and Sam's covers were Candice and JD. Candice and JD's relationship had had many ups and downs but they had known each other for a while. They met when JD was dealing and the pair had been attracted from day one.

Before Andy left for work she confronted Sam about their covers. "JD?" It was weird for Andy to be calling Sam by that name but they were going to have to get used to it very quickly.

"Yeah." Sam met Andy in the kitchen. She was dressed in a tight black shirt and short black skirt, the outfit left not a lot to the imagination but the clothes were part of the cover as well. And for Andy to get anywhere she would have to be noticed.

"You told me once to stick as close to the truth as possible so I think that's going to be a good place to start for our story. Andy just wanted to confirm with Sam about their covers before she went to work. Andy was quite a closed person so her first day hadn't been to hard no saying anything to anyone but today she was going to have to open up.

**A/N 2: So this is a smaller chapter than the last one but I didn't want to keep you all waiting any longer. Hope your happy with how I've taken Sam's arrival, I didn't think they being forced together in a way would be easy for them as they are both quite stubborn. I also need to decide where I going over the next couple of chapters with this so if anyone has any suggestions they feel free to review/PM me. The next chapter is going to take me a little longer to get up but I will try my hardest and every time I get an email from FanFiction it spurs me on **

**Next time: Andy at work and how will the discussion about their relationship go?**


End file.
